Z
by hardyyun
Summary: Elijah and Klaus have an agreement they made up a long time ago. Just because it is an old deal, doesn't mean that it isn't any less valid. Warnings inside... but this is M for a reason. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: SMUT, INCEST, GAY ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. ENJOY!**

* * *

Elijah had forgotten how he felt towards his brother until he saw him the day he was supposed to kill him. He saw that beautiful face that belonged to his brother and all the feelings came rushing back. His heart pounds at the sight of Klaus. His jaw line that is absolutely perfect, his defined body that reminded Elijah of all the times he had touched him and those lips. The lips he had kissed more times than he could count.

He charged forward tackling his brother away from immediate danger. He vampire sped them away and took him to his current house. When he let go of Klaus, he turned and looked at Elijah pissed. "What the hell was that?" Klaus roared in anger. Elijah licked his bottom lip as he prepared to explain what had happened. "You were going to kill me?" Klaus asked sounding surprised with a hint of amusement in his voice. They were now sitting on one of Elijah's new couches.

Elijah shrugged, "maybe not kill so much as incapacitate, and you did have me daggered for almost 100 years". Klaus let out a long sigh before shrugging "So what stopped you?" Elijah licked his bottom lip again "Z." Klaus cocked his head as if he was in thought. Finally he grinned "Z?" Elijah clenched his jaw before nodding stiffly. Klaus moved gracefully and quickly to Elijah. He had him pinned against the couch as he kissed Elijah's neck. All the times they had been together had caused Klaus to know Elijah well. He bit down on the perfect spots that made Elijah moan and touched the spots gently that made Elijah shiver in anticipation.

As Klaus continued to tease the gorgeous man bellow him, Elijah flashed back to the time they had agreed on the letter Z. It was quite literally forever ago. They had been vampires for close to 50 years. Most of their family had split up, but not them. They had grown closer than they had ever been. They lived together and eventually they kissed. It was unplanned and surprised the hell out of both of them. Neither could deny the obvious boners they got. They went all the way that day and it was amazing. They agreed that being a couple wasn't what they wanted, but they enjoyed it too much to never do it again. Klaus had been the one to come up with the key letter to let the other know they were missing the other and wanted to be close yet again. Even when they were pissed at each other the code word took priority. It was an unbreakable bond they had.

Elijah came back to the present when Klaus's cold hand slide down Elijah's pants. The new coldness made him shiver as Klaus wrapped his hand around his dick. "I've missed this." Klaus said in a voice he only used for Elijah. Elijah's heart ached at the thought that Klaus missed him. "Me too." Elijah said in a whisper. He was trying hard to contain himself, but Klaus knew him too well. He knew how to turn his hand just right to make Elijah arch off the bed. He knew what speed he could go to make Elijah explode in literally a minute. He also knew what speed would only bring Elijah close. He enjoyed teasing him and hearing all his little noises of pleasure and frustration, but what the ones he loved the most were the noises he made when he was cumming and when he was either fucking Klaus or was being fucked by him. Klaus applied the right amount of pressure and sped his hand the right amount to make Elijah cum. He pulled back to watch Elijah's eyes flutter shut and his body to lift off the couch. He spilled over onto Klaus's hand as he moaned out in intense pleasure.

Klaus allowed him to rest for a handful of minutes before he was kissing his neck again. He had a knack for making Elijah finish at least three times. Elijah didn't mind this… not in the slightest. The second time Klaus made him cum was with his mouth. He had stripped Elijah naked before sinking his warm mouth onto Elijah's waiting cock. The noises he made thrilled Klaus to no end. When he felt Elijah get closer he hummed to make his throat vibrate. It always set Elijah off. Once he had composed himself once again, Elijah moved to start removing Klaus's clothes. He allowed him, but stopped him when tried to suck him off. "Please Klaus… I want to please you." Klaus grinned at his brother "You said the word, this is for you love. Not for me. Not this time." Elijah shivered at being called love.

Klaus only called him that when they were alone together. He had heard him refer to several people that way, but the voice he used made it unique. It was filled with genuine love. Klaus was now completely naked and was kissing Elijah's bare tummy "Call me that again" Elijah asked quietly. Klaus moved his kisses to Elijah's ear. "Do you like this? Love." He drawled out the last word and made sure to say it in a breathy voice as he slide two fingers inside of Elijah. It made Elijah shiver with approval as he let out a moan. Klaus smirked because he knew Elijah loved it. Klaus loved to try to surprise him when he entered his hole in any way. The sounds he made when he was shocked and turned on made Klaus growl with his own approval. He couldn't help enjoy every little noise that spilled out of Elijah. He knew what every single one meant and he knew how to cause them. Klaus sped up his fingers and hit right into his prostate. Elijah lifted off the bed and shouted out "yes" in a pleasure filled voice.

Klaus pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He didn't really need to prepare Elijah too much… he was certainly used to Klaus's dick by now. Klaus pulled Elijah up and held him in his arms as he fucked him. He knew this position would cause him to brush slightly against his prostate. Elijah let out a series of his perfect little noises as Klaus fucked him. When Klaus felt himself getting closer he relaxed his hold on Elijah enough to let him almost be on the couch. With the new position he would be thrusting directly against Elijah's prostate. He had learned a while ago that cumming together was amazing. He had also learned exactly how to do that. Klaus let out his own moans to join Elijah's as they both spilled over the edge. After they regained their energy they did what they always did after they fucked; they showered.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't even been a weak since the two had fucked and yet Elijah wanted to feel Klaus inside of him yet again. He wanted to feel those hand touch him in the perfect way they always did. He also wanted to make Klaus moan and feel good. He just simply wanted him, but he didn't want to be the only one saying 'Z'. The thought of Klaus saying it made him shiver in want. The more he thought about Klaus the more he wanted him. He held off though.

He wasn't going to say it two times in a row. Not in the same week anyway. It made him feel powerless. He was going crazy seeing Klaus go about his life. He only though that Klaus was fine, but in truth Klaus was only waiting 'till the next time he was alone with Elijah. That didn't happen for 17 days after they had been together. Usually Elijah was fine, but this time he was finding himself missing Klaus more and more every day. After all no one knew his body as well as Klaus did. Klaus was growing more and more impatient. He decided to locate Elijah himself. He wasn't too busy today anyways. He walked into Elijah's house and called out his name.

When he appeared Klaus smirked. Elijah raised an eyebrow in wonder, but Klaus spoke first "Z". Excitement vibrated through Elijah's body. He zipped forward and claimed Klaus's lips with his own. Klaus hummed in happiness as Elijah's skilled hands wondered over his body. It was always a surprise with Elijah on rather he would go slow or fast. He was different every time. Elijah himself was trying to figure out if he should tear all the clothes off of Klaus or take things slowly. He decided he couldn't wait much longer so he tore the clothes off of him. He kissed as much of the free skin as he could. The moans that filled his house had Elijah going crazy. He may be a gentleman, but when he was with Klaus he had zero restraint. Elijah sped Klaus across the room and had him pushed against the wall. He had entered a single digit inside of Klaus.

He crooked it just right to brush against Klaus's prostate. Klaus let out a loud gasp of pleasure as Elijah continued to finger his hole. Elijah was trying his best to hold back as long as he could from fucking Klaus like crazy, but those damn sounds spilling out of Klaus had him wanting him more and more. Klaus seemed to sense this so he removed Elijah's finger and turned. He removed Elijah's clothes and sped them to the couch. "Take me." Klaus said in that voice he used just for Elijah. Elijah kissed Klaus as he lowered his body to Klaus's. He didn't have to look to know he was entering Klaus right. 800 or so years is a lot of time to figure out what works. These two had learned it quite quickly. Elijah took it slow at first so he could enjoy the feeling of being inside his lover. He picked up his speed and dropped his lips down to Klaus's. Klaus dragged his fingernails across Elijah's back.

He moved his hips with the pattern Elijah had set. He was so close, but Elijah knew that and he wasn't ready for him to cum yet. Klaus began to tease Elijah as he slid in out of him. He kissed his collar bone which always made Elijah moan. The moan that escaped his lips let him know that Elijah was close. A few more pumps and Klaus released himself at the same time Elijah did. Elijah continued to move inside Klaus as he rode out his high. He bent down to kiss Klaus before removing himself. Elijah rested his body down on top of Klaus. Neither of them was done yet, but they needed to rest a bit. Klaus wrapped his arms around Elijah as they laid there. He was tempted to just lay there and hold him. Elijah on the other hand seemed ready for round two.

Klaus watched as Elijah moved down his body. He slid his tongue down one side of his v-line causing Klaus to hiss and shiver in surprise. He licked up the other side making Klaus hard once more. He moved his mouth over Klaus's waiting cock. Klaus watched as he lowered his mouth onto it. He took it all in at once. Klaus loved it when he did that. Elijah knew how to make him cum quickly, just a few flicks of his tongue and a few deep throats and he would be over the edge. Klaus weaved his hands into Elijah's hair as he came closer and close. Elijah swallowed every bit of Klaus as he continued to move allowing Klaus to ride out his high. Once they regained their strengths once again Klaus began to work on Elijah. This may have been about him, but he was still going to make Elijah cum two more times.

After he did just that they showered. This time they stayed just a bit longer in there than necessary. Klaus held Elijah as the water ran cold. "I have to go." Klaus muttered in Elijah's ear before nipping at it for a second. Elijah sighed "I know." He shut the water off and stepped out with Klaus. They dried off and went back to the mess of clothes. Once they were both clothed Klaus began to leave. Elijah walked him to the door and Klaus did something they never do. He leaned in and kiss Elijah; softly and full of passion. "Goodbye, love." Klaus said in that voice reserved for Elijah. He vampire sped away before Elijah could respond. Elijah only smiled as he shut the door. He ran his fingers over his lips… they hadn't kissed goodbye before. He didn't let himself get caught up on what it meant though… or at least he tried not to.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah may be having sex with his brother, but that in no way meant he agreed with what he does. For example Elijah in no way agreed with what Klaus was currently doing to Stefan. Or the whole hybrid thing. He really hated that Klaus was making an army of hybrids. He knew that the only reason he was making them was so he wouldn't be alone. The problem was… he wasn't alone he only refused to acknowledge that Elijah was there for him. When Elena came to him asking for help he agreed. She had more leads than he did. She refused to let him go alone though.

He allowed her to tag along, but he never promised to not call someone. He called Damon. He couldn't have things turning bad and have a human with him. Damon on the other hand agreed to let Elena look for Stefan for a bit. They continued on. He spotted Stefan through the trees, but he didn't want to encounter him just yet. When Damon and Elena came across what he assumed was one of Klaus's changing hybrids he vanished. The blood indicated that something wasn't going right. He found Stefan and Klaus in the woods.

There was a whole group of wolfs screaming in pain and bleeding from the eyes. "Brother." Klaus said when he noticed Elijah standing there. "Klaus… what is happening?" He said gesturing to the wolfs. He only shrugged. It wasn't long after that when all of them died. Elijah warned Klaus that Damon and Elena were close. He also told him he had the missing wolf. Klaus fed Stefan his blood and sent him away before attending to the several dead bodies. Elijah helped him clean the mess up before the vanished deeper into the woods. Klaus stopped at a cliff edge and sat down. Elijah sat down beside him. "Why didn't it work? I don't understand!" He growled in anger.

Elijah only pulled him closer and held him in his arms as he let out his frustration in words. When Klaus finally calmed down he relaxed in Elijah's arms. The sun was starting to set when Klaus started to get up. Elijah hesitated, but let Klaus go. He stayed where he was sitting as he watched his brother. "Are you okay?" Klaus asked turning to look at Elijah. "Me? You are the one who just lost an army." Klaus shrugged "You seem off today." Elijah bit his lip. He hadn't thought his pain was obvious. Of course Klaus knew him well enough to know better though. "I just… why are you trying so hard to make hybrids?" The tone in Elijah's voice gave him away.

Klaus sank back to the ground and looked Elijah in the eyes "I don't like being the only one of my kind." Elijah placed a hand on his cheek "You're unique though. Why take that away?" Klaus placed a hand on top of the one on his cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over the cold skin. He leaned down slowly and planted a kiss on his brother. It surprised Elijah even though he saw it coming. He kissed back eagerly. They had never kissed outside of when one had said the word. Klaus pushed further into the kiss causing Elijah to lean back. Klaus was slow and hesitant as he kissed Elijah. Though they had been together so many times this seemed new. Klaus trailed his hand slowly down Elijah's body and over the growing bulge in his pants. They continued to kiss as they slowly roamed their hands over the other's body. For a long while that was as far as they got. Just touching and kissing. It wasn't until much later when Elijah whispered in Klaus's ear to "take him" that they shed clothes. They only removed each other's shirts at first.

They kissed and touched some more until finally Klaus gave into Elijah's request. He only pulled the pants down to his knees before entering Elijah from behind. He took it slow as he held Elijah. The slow pace for once didn't bother Elijah. He was enjoying every second of Klaus being inside of him. It had started to get darker by the time they both came. It was a new experience for both of them. They had made love. It wasn't the usual sex they had… no this was very different. Elijah pulled his pants back up, but Klaus asked him to stay. The laid together on the grass and watched the sky turn dark. When Klaus started to get up Elijah pulled him back into his arms. He kissed him softly before pulling away. "Come swimming with me" he said softly. Klaus smiled a bit and nodded his head. Elijah grabbed their shirt and offered his hand to Klaus. To his sheer happiness he took it. He took a brief moment to look at their inter-locked hands before vampire speeding them to the nearby lake. He stopped at the edge, shed his clothes and hung his clothes on a tree.

He stepped into the water naked and turned to see Klaus watching him. He dunked his head underwater and when he came back up he came face to face with Klaus. Elijah shivered when Klaus ran his hand over his chest. "You're beautiful." He said in that wonderful voice he saved just for Elijah. Elijah jerked forward and kissed Klaus. He pulled back and looked into the eyes of his lover. "Do you love me?" He asked not looking away. Klaus let his mind race back to the past 1000 years he had spent with Elijah. Of course he loved Elijah. He loved him as his brother, as his only real friend, as his lover and as so much more. Klaus swallowed hard as he looked back at Elijah. "I love you" he finally said. As he said the words he lifted Elijah up. Elijah automatically wrapped his legs around him. It was odd to be held like that, but he smiled anyway. Elijah was about to return the words, but Klaus cut him off with a kiss.

As he kissed him Klaus was lining himself up to enter Elijah. Elijah moaned into the kiss as Klaus began to slowly enter and exit him. Elijah enjoyed it for several heart beats before he moved at vampire speed to have Klaus bent over on land in the dirt. He wasn't taking it slow or easy at all. His brother had finally said the words he had waited literally all his life to hear. He had gotten past that wall. His brother growled out as he came all over the dirt. When Elijah pulled out he rolled over to rest a minute. When he got up he had dirt all over his sweaty body and so did Klaus. "We keep going like this and I will not be able to move too well" Klaus said with a laugh as he led Elijah to the water again, this time to wash the dirt off and swim like they were supposed to do earlier.


End file.
